sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn the Wolf
Appearance Saturn's fur is a lighter gray than Kibo's, her skin the same color as Kibo's. Her usual outfit is a long sleeved purple shirt, and dark blue soft pants. She usually goes without hand or footwear. Her hair is brunette, going down to just above her waist. Her eyes are a crystal blue, however they turn purple when she is using certain powers. Personality Saturn is a quiet girl, preferring to keep to herself and read in her room. Her brother, Chris, usually screws up her alone time with loud music or barging into her room. She likes Kibo because he respects when she wants to be alone and leaves her be. Saturn hates being bothered about her powers, despite being insanely powerful (likely stronger than Chris and Kibo), she'd much rather live peacefully, and not get wrapped up in Kibo's buisness. She can seem quite cold at times and won't really acknowledge you unless she really likes you. Backstory Saturn was raised with Kibo by her loving parents, she was usually always quiet even then, leaving whenever her brothers began fighting. She was born with an "ultra" Aerokinesis that far exceeded her parents' due to an excessive amount of Aether in her body, though never used it. One day, when she was 13, she didn't want to deal with the others and left the house. She found her way to a cave in a forest, in the cave something caught her attention. It was a bright purple light, coming from a small purple gem. It was an ancient gem endowed with the powers of an ancient warrior; Lady Celeste. (that part is of course unknown to everyone.) Saturn picked up the gem thinking it would be something nice to study, though it began glowing brighter, and brighter. It merged into Saturn's body, giving her an incredible increase in power. Saturn gained the power to Warp, Summon Rings, use Telekinesis and Geokinesis. She has a slight use of Gyrokinesis, though can't quite get the hang of it. Saturn herself though, she didn't like this at She returned to her parent's house trying to live normal and quiet again. Powers and Skills Powers Saturn only had one power from birth, control over wind. Saturn can create five tornadoes at once, anything more and she'll get headaches and pass out. She can blow out powerful blasts of wind that can snap skinny trees in half. Her most lethal move is sucking the air from someone's lungs and moving the air from their head to keep them from breathing. After the gem merged with her, she gained the ability to summon razor sharp rings around her, (You know, like the planet SATURN.) and throw them at her opponent. She can also use a powerful telekinesis, though she can get drained of energy really fast using it. She's also able to use geokinesis to pull large rocks from the ground, then use telekinesis to ensure they hit their target. Her final power is the ability to warp, however it has a simple drawback. The smaller the distance, the quicker to warp. The longer the distance, the more time to charge. Her final power is a very limited Gyrokinesis, which can only trip up people and slightly increase her jump height. She is also capable of manipulating Aether. Keyword; capable. While her body could definitely control Aether, she herself simply doesn't know how to. Skills Strengths Saturn is incredibly smart and agile. Fighting like her mom, she can easily evade attacks with her aerokinesis and think of a counter. She's very smart from all her reading, and knows the pressure points on a body. She can trick her foe and instantly exploit the opening. She is also able to easily decode ancient languages, and speaks multiple languages fluently. She's always been intrigued with codes learning every code, cipher, decipher, and deciphering techniques. Weaknesses Saturn, if given the choice, will simply refuse to fight. Even if she does, she almost never uses her full power, usually sticking with aerokinesis. However if she does have to fight full power against someone, it's more than likely she will not spare them. Unless someone stops her, she will kill the foe.